


Sleep

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Zutara Month, Zutara Month Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Zutara Month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> sleep /noun/
> 
> the condition or time of rest in which the eyes are closed, the body relaxed, and the mind unconscious.

She sleeps arms out, legs tangled in sheets and hair spread over the pillow. She moves and kicks and mumbles.

He sleeps stomach down, one hand under the pillow, the other tensed by his face. He is still and quiet and only the rise and fall of his chest confirms life.

Together he provides her an anchor, wrapping his hands around her body and keeping her still. She gives him life, replacing the sheets with his legs and allowing his body to relax.

He rises with the sun and she with the moon but they find sleep – momentary peace – together.


End file.
